Will of the Father
by Takato.Hiroshima-1993
Summary: Everyone knows the backstory of Lucifer's descent from Heaven, but what if there was more that was never recorded? Sam and Dean are, as usual, on a case, except this time Dean keeps running into people who are surprisingly helpful, and he keeps have dreams every night that wakes him up at exactly 2:29 AM. Is there a connection, or this just the most helpful town in America?
1. Chapter 1

**Will of the Father**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, God, or Lucifer.  
**

**Author's Note: This is my first fic on here for quite a while. I have some other fics that I really need to update, but I've had this story done for quite a while (over a year) and figured it was time to post it. There are six chapters, and I will try my hardest to make sure there's a new chapter up every week! Thank you in advance for reading this!  
**

* * *

******Chapter One - The Fall**

"Lucifer, how you could even think of doing this, this betrayal?" Azon asked as he watched his friend and fellow angel pace the room in front of him.

"Betrayal? Raising myself up to the Lord's station, or even above it his station, is now considered a betrayal!" Lucifer exclaimed, whirling around to face his friend.

"Yes, you know there cannot be anyone greater than the Lord." Azon took hold of his friend's shoulder, making him look him in the eye and listen. "Lucifer, you are perfect in every way. Your physical appearance is flawless, and your intellect is matched only by our Creator. What more could you ask for? And if there is more, how could you ask for it?"

"Why not?" Lucifer questioned as he broke Azon's grasp and stepped away, becoming more agitated. "You said it yourself, I am flawless, and how does that make me any different from God? Is it because he is my Father? Is it not the child's job to grow and learn from their parent? Is that not what I have done for a millennia and more? Have I not been faithful? Have I not been loyal? Do I not deserve everything that has been denied me?"

"Lucifer, listen to yourself! You are talking madness!"

"Better madness than blind faith, Azon! When was the last time you actually saw or spoke to God? How many times have your orders come from another angel?" Azon shook his head.

"You see him Lucifer, and that is all the proof I need." This response only angered the angel more.

"I see shadows Azon! I see what has been done and what has been proclaimed. Never do I see the actual act, which has always been a privilege that has been denied me!" Lucifer stood at the open window and looked out to the setting sun, illuminated by the clouds surrounding it. With a sigh, he turned around and once again spoke to his friend. "Azon, what you see, is me. You witness what I am capable of, and what I can accomplish, every day. Those miserable humans should be praising me instead of someone they've never seen!" Azon's eyes widened.

"Is that what this is all about? The humans? You must know that they mean nothing, not to us, and certainly not to our Father."

"If they mean nothing, then why did God create them in the first place? And in his image even! Why do they sing praises to his name?"

"Because they don't know any better! They are but infants in this universe whereas we are old; we have a place, a part to play. Lucifer, you must believe me when I say that they mean nothing!" Lucifer went silent, his eyes not meeting Azon's. Finally when he did speak, his voice was low, and calm.

"Azon, if I wish to ever surpass God, then I must first capture the hearts of the humans."

"Lucifer, if you touch them, Father will punish you." Azon stated, his eyes hard. "He will cast you down from your place in heaven and curse you to eternity below the Earth." Lucifer's eyes finally met Azon's, and his eyes were filled with fury.

"I thought the humans meant nothing." He hissed, and with those final words, Lucifer stormed past Azon and out of the room.

Supernatural – Supernatural – Supernatural - Supernatural

"He will not stop, will he?" Ismaris asked as she approached Azon from behind as he looked over Earth from his place at the balcony, two days after the unsettling conversation with Lucifer. Since then, it had been more of Lucifer's will that the angels obeyed, and not their Father's, and only a few of the angels even realized it.

"No, he won't." Azon admitted with a deep sigh as Ismaris settled herself beside him, leaning on the rail.

"Azon, you must do something. We must not let our Brother do this to himself."

"What if he is right Ismaris? When was the last time we saw God with our own eyes? When was the last time we heard his voice, or felt his touch?" Ismaris used her hand to guide his face to look her in the eyes. When she spoke, her voice was soft and gentle, but still forceful.

"Why do you require proof in order to believe? Why must you doubt his actions? Are they not enough?" Azon faced the woman head-on, reaching up to remove her hand and gripped it in front of him.

"How can we be sure that what we believe in now is what we've always believed in? How can we be sure that Father, who created us, is the Father ordering us now? If the Father from my memories still exists, then how can he allow Lucifer to continue with his insane plot! How can allow he allow his most beloved of all angels to reach the point he has!"

"Do you believe that Lucifer will succeed?" Ismaris asked with fear striking into her gaze. Azon dropped her hand and turned back to the balcony.

"No…yes…I don't know! I have seen Lucifer's power first-hand, and it rivals the power of God, that God that I remember." Azon turned so that his back faced the unending sky. Silence lingered for a moment before Ismaris laid her hand on his back and spoke softly, but questioningly.

"If Lucifer does succeed with his plans, what then? What will you do then?"

"Then I will stop him." Azon answered with no hint of hesitation.

"What! Just a moment ago you were saying how powerful he is now." Ismaris exclaimed, dropping her hand and instead leaning on the railing.

"Yes, and because I know how powerful he is, I cannot allow him to gain control of the hearts of the humans." Azon told her, his gaze fixed on a point she couldn't see on the ground. She did see the way his hands clenched the railing behind him, clenched to the point that his knuckles turned white.

"Why are you so fascinated by these humans? You and Father, why? What do these humans have that makes them so interesting?" Azon finally looked at her, his eyes steeled and full of conviction.

"They have the power of free will." He said before leaving her behind, heading to place that he only knew, because he was the only one told.

Supernatural – Supernatural – Supernatural – Supernatural

"Lucifer, for your crimes against the Father, you are banished to beneath the Earth for all eternity." The Chancellor of the Grand Council, one of seven angels in white robes who were all positioned around a raised horseshoe, announced to a bound Lucifer before him.

"You can't do this to me!" Lucifer yelled, straining against his bindings.

"Yes we can, Lucifer." A voice called out from the shadows.

"Azon?" Lucifer said disbelievingly as he watched the angel emerge. "You, you're the one who turned me in? You're supposed to be my friend! How dare you betray me!" A dark light began to surround the thrashing angel as his anger increased. With a flash of regret and sorrow striking across his face, Azon drew a crystal sword from his belt and struck down Lucifer with a stab through his heart. A blue light escaped from the wound, and chased away the black energy.

"No!" Lucifer cried out as he watched his grace escape and a dark pit opened up beneath him. With a look full of hate, he cried out; "I will not go alone!" With the last of his power, Lucifer stabbed Azon though his heart as well, releasing the others grace. As Azon fell to his knees, the last of Lucifer's grace disappeared and he was swallowed up by the dark pit with a sinister smile of satisfaction on his face. "I'll see you in hell." Lucifer screamed out as the pit finally closed, finalizing his descent into Hell.

Ismaris ran out of the shadows and caught Azon as even his knees stopped being able to support his weight. Cradling his body, she pressed her hand against the wound on his chest, trying to contain the still gushing grace. Tears began to escape and flowed down her face. Azon reached up and wiped one away.

"Do not be afraid Ismaris. Did I not tell you that I would stop Lucifer?" Ismaris grasped the hand that wiped away her tears and held it against her cheek.

"You mean; you knew that this would happen?" Azon nodded. "How?"

"The Will of our Father." Azon answered slowly, a serene smile upon his face. "He promised me that we would be together again." Ismaris nodded slowly, giving a small smile as she kissed the hand she still held. Tendrils began to rise up from the pit that had formed underneath them and wrapped around Azon's body. Slowly, they pulled the now fallen angel deep within itself. Ismaris cried out and tried to enter the pit with him, but was unable to. The other angels that had surrounded the scene, including the seven still in their horseshoe seats, all took in the scene in silence, and unmoving. Not a one went to comfort the crying angel as the even the pit itself disappeared and she was left in a mound of sobs and despair. The one who had announced Lucifer's sentence slowly stood up and put his hands out in front of his, casting his eyes to the unseen above him.

"And let it be the Will of our Father." He announced, and a chorus of amen's went around the crowd, and they all dispersed, with one finally going and helping Ismaris off the floor.

* * *

Author's Note: Reviews are always welcome, and I accept flames as reviews! Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Will of the Father**

**A/N: Here's the second chapter, thanks to everyone who's read this, but numbers can only say so much! Hint hint!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two/A New Case**

Dean Winchester sat up in a cold sweat; his chest heaving and his frantic eyes searching the room. His gaze finally landed on his brother. Sam, still asleep on the bed next to him. Getting out of bed Dean walked over to the small bathroom in their hotel room and locked himself in.

2:29; that's what the clock in the room had said, and that's what his watch was blaring at him now. Every night for the past week he had been waking up at 2:29 AM, always in a cold sweat, and always with a feeling that he had lost something. Dean splashed cold water on his face and tried to hang on to some part of the dream, anything that would give him a hint as to what it had been about. But just like all the other times, the images dashed away quickly, leaving only a lingering bout of grief, loss, and purpose. Dean growled and punched the wall.

He was always left with the same feelings. What was lost? Why the grief? And what purpose could possibly be so important it made his heart hammer in excitement? Dean growled at his own reflection before pacing the small bathroom, his thoughts going a mile a minute.

"Hey Dean, is everything alright in there?" Sam's voice asked from the other side of the door. Dean stopped his pacing, took a moment to arrange his famous grin, and opened the door.

"Hey Sammy." Dean stated brightly, as soon as the door was open all the way.

"Hey Dean, is everything alright? I thought I heard a crash, and growling?" Sam asked with a disbelieving face.

"Everything's fine Sammy." Dean lied, a lie Sam saw right through. Noting the slight hole in the wall, Sammy asked again.

"Oh that? I was just psyching myself up for another day of hunting, got a little too excited."

"At 2 AM?"

"Yeah well, I couldn't wait to get started." Sam grinned.

"Well do you think you can wait another four hours? Some of us aren't as excited as you."

"No problem." Dean angled past Sammy out of the bathroom. He quickly put on his boots, jacket, and gun. "Since I can't sleep, I'm gonna go find me a cup of coffee." With that Dean walked out, leaving Sam with a feeling that he'd just missed out on something important.

Supernatural – Supernatural – Supernatural – Supernatural

"Well, as far as I can tell, we're dealing with an Archeri." Sam stated from in front of his laptop as Dean finished his breakfast at the more respectable time of 9:30 AM.

"A what?" Dean asked, his mouth full of pancakes.

"An Archeri; it's an Indian spirit that is believed to be in the form of a small Indian girl who comes down from mountains and hilltops, bringing disease and illness to the villages below."

"Oh, so you mean like all the chicken pox and measles going around?"

"Yeah, especially since it says that children are especially vulnerable."

"Great, so how do we kill it?" Sam sighed in response.

"I'm not sure. It says here that wearing a red ribbon around the neck is supposed to give protection, but-"

"But what about the five kids sick in the hospital with pneumonia, and the two already dead ones?" Dean cried out, barely keeping his voice was carrying.

"I don't know Dean, that's all I have right now. What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, seemingly confused as he took a gulp of his milk.

"What I mean is that ever since your little 'pump session' this morning you've been acting weird."

"Weird? Weird how?"

"You're jumpy and defensive for one thing, and another, you've hardly touched your breakfast." Sam nodded his head towards the meal of half-eaten eggs and bacon.

"I'm just not hungry." Dean stated. "Besides, I finished all my pancakes, and they were big pancakes." Sam fixed him with another look.

"Yeah, but I've seen you put away three times as much as you've eaten right? Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes Sammy, I'm fine." Dean stated as he stood up abruptly, almost knocking over his chair in the process. He slammed down some cash on the table and stormed out of the restaurant, leaving a speechless Sam in his wake.

Somehow Dean found himself in the park. Walking around, he spied a fairly young Indian woman, about college age, surrounded by a huge hoard of children of all ages. What really caught Dean's attention though were the red ribbons's around the children's neck. As the crowd dispersed, Dean made his way over to the woman.

"Hi," Dean started as he finally reached the rather pretty woman.

"Hi," The woman replied awkwardly, stuffing the leftover ribbons in her back. "Can I help you?"

"Huh, oh yes. My name is Dean Winchester, and I was just wondering why you were giving out those red ribbons."

"Well, Mr. Winchester-"

"Dean, please. Mr. Winchester was my father." Dean interrupted, making the woman smile.

"Alright, Dean, if you haven't heard quite a few children in town has been getting ill lately. In fact, two have already died."

"Yeah, I had heard about that. Do they know why the sudden surge in illness?"

"No, and it seems like every day a new child turns up ill. That's why I'm handing out the ribbons; they're supposed to be protection. At least that's what the lore says."

"Yeah, you can always count on the lore." Dean gave a small laugh, shared by the woman. "I don't suppose I could have your cell phone number, you know, in case I need to find more lore."

"Sure," The woman took out a pen and wrote her name and number on the back of Dean's hand. "I'll be waiting." What that the woman left. Dean looked at his hand.

"Melanie Klein," Dean said aloud as he watched her retreating form, before turning and leaving himself. Sam was waiting by the Impala.

"I think I've got an idea of where to get a lead." Sam said as soon as Dean reached the car.

"Oh? Where?" Dean asked, but Sam didn't answer, only started walking down the street.

Supernatural – Supernatural – Supernatural – Supernatural

"Why are we in a library again?" Dean asked in a hushed tone as Sam led the way towards the back.

"Well, this spirit is a child who comes down from the mountaintops, right?"

"Right," Dean agreed hesitantly, still waiting to see where the idea goes.

"Well, there's a mountain range just a few miles outside of town. How many children do you think have died out there in the last few months?" Dean grinned, now he was talking.

* * *

**A/N: As I said before, I would really like some actual reviews on this story, and definitely on that first chapter! Thanks in advance!**


End file.
